Dinah-Normani Relationship
Norminah is the name of the pairing between Dinah Jane Hansen and Normani Kordei. Trivia *They are the only two members that had their full bootcamp 2 shown. *They are the only two band members who are not Latina. *Right after the RDMAs, they flew to Utah to attend a prom. *Dinah and Normani met on The X Factor before Fifth Harmony was formed. *Normani calls Dinah "Mufasa." *Normani says Dinah beats her up out of love. *Dinah's nickname for Normani in her phone is "Normanz��" paired with a selfie of the two kissing. * "To the girl I met at bootcamp almost a year ago.. the girl who can dance like Cierra and twerk like no other I want to wish you @normanikordei a happy sweet 17th birthday! I love u boo <3" - Dinah on Normani *"Any Beyonce reference.. They just go. They GO" - Lauren on Dinah & Normani *"Shout out to my Lawlaw! The hottest pagent girl I know, the only one I know that can do the spilts and all this acrobatic stuff, Ms Flexiable, and the worlds ManiBear! I cant believe you 18 already? Man your old bt still cute lol All good I'm right behind you boo❤️happy birthday girlie and if you know me like how you think you know me.. Im always up to no good ..haha which means you aint ready for this jelly lol so be sure to hide.. Hide your shoes, hide your purse hide your lashes, cause im comin for you lol this was your fair warning hahaha let the pranks begin lol Cant wait to show you how much I lalalalove you bwahahahaha #happybirthdayMani no lie we love the same things so maybe we meant yo be in the same family lol #hansenthang lol Have a blessed day!!!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️" - Dinah on Normani *"To my Law Law / Mufasa ✊ HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY MY HITTA , you are an amazing soul and I am proud to have you in my life . thanks for always smiling & forever being you ❤️ the person your family loves , the worlds loves & I love . You are amazing at what you do & most of all you have an incredible heart . I see the way you look at your family & you exude such happiness & warmth �� they are very blessed to have you ! I hope you have an amazing day , you deserve it lil mama �� we've been through a lot & I can't wait for what's to come ! from ONE BO$$ to another #HappyBirthdayDinahJane #BaddestWingWomen ��" - Normani on Dinah *"Happy Birthday to my A1 Day 1 sauce!! My Law Law! My ride or die chick! My main squeeze!!! I think in another life we might have been Siamese Twins lol .. We like the same foods .. we have the same taste in clothes.. We love the same music which is why we are the way we are NORMINAH STRONG!! For life!! And nobody could ever take your place! Thank you for being apart of this journey we call LIFE! My life wouldn't be the same without you! May you always continue to be The Fierce.. The Brave .. The Gorgeous Black Beautiful Queen that you are! Here's to many many more years of us twerkin til we old heads!! ������" - Dinah on Normani *"You are such a beautiful woman and I'm so happy that you walked into my life. This day and every other day should be a celebration of your existence. I'm grateful for the moments that we've shared and blessed for those to come. I find it comforting knowing that at the end of the day you have my back and I have yours. I appreciate having you as my turn up buddy. While everyone else stares we carry on with absolutely no care in the world. You are a rare gem which can't be found everywhere. I can't thank you enough for being my own personal selfie taker ( girl you changed my IG life ) lol I thank God for having had you while at the Latin Billboard Awards ( we sat and nodded our heads because that's all we could do ) I'm happy we had each other though. I can always count on you to be the best wing woman and you have not once told me no. I'm so proud of you sis, I have watched you completely blossom. I'm always here for you no matter what the circumstance may be and I trust that you'll always be there for me. You have seen me at my best and my worst. I thank you for excepting me during both �� Continue to have amazing character just as you already do and bless those around you. I'm a witness of the magic that flows through you and your ability to make anyone feel good. You're beautifully & perfectly made by the most high. I love you always ✨ I'm sorry I'm late I was too busy twerking with you tonight on the dance floor. I want to say so much more but my eyes are getting heavy as I continue to type and I'm first for makeup in the morning �� #CheekyGirl1AND2 #SHAKABRAH #18 @dinahjane97" - Normani on Dinah Gallery A724nimCUAAzOhD.jpg Tumblr me6jqeGcxj1rklwevo1 500.gif tumblr_mdeleniWyX1rjjp7uo1_500.jpg DN.png dimani.jpg tumblr_mgsmlhGarW1s2wbnwo1_500.jpg Tumblr mgsj59im9r1s2wbnwo1 500.jpg Tumblr mg2bsy8jgw1s1gcaco1 500.jpg Tumblr mg1ra1bqwW1s0dc82o1 500.jpg Tumblr inline mg8bnbJJmK1raa4jg.jpg Tumblr mej8hyAWJs1rm75bio1 1280.jpg Tumblr mehgipBynj1rm75bio1 1280.jpg BDW5Qg0CAAA4-N0.jpg BDj0qc5CUAAXNVQ.jpg Tumblr mlmspc6Wod1rm75bio1 500.jpg Tumblr mlknotdgWp1rm75bio1 1280.png 20131305 48.JPG Tumblr n08fh1jlmk1rm75bio1 500.jpg Tumblr n07guxePop1rm75bio1 500.jpg Tumblr n0gxkycDg31rm75bio1 500.jpg Tumblr n0gxhxeH1N1rm75bio1 500.jpg Tumblr n0c2mviqds1rm75bio1 500.jpg Tumblr mzz2f4PFnY1rm75bio1 500.jpg Normal 002 28629.jpg 11282738_403411253186248_30224867_n.jpg 11419164_1600230406914176_42069766_n.jpg 69fe24603524aa32d9a1c0ce7ff0ec11.jpg b528940c428659da1e66a46725e0f3a9.jpg large (3).jpg 4b36b5877d4dc07999281a1dca52fad8.jpg 5c7de72b68d02f3e795ca00bee351019.jpg 109366e8c7ae37b7438a158b92066347.jpg cd662778493c74b86b5b2b2724ce2427.jpg dinah-jane-hansen-normani-kordei-5h-fifth-harmony-Favim.com-4184006.jpg FJr0Xpko.jpg thTDAM1RW7.jpg aaww.jpg b.jpg bey.jpg boss46.jpg c.jpg daddy d.jpg dang.jpg f.jpg fight.gif thV760Z1YI.jpg say again.gif mine.gif eeyey.gif gdh.gif opoimpio.gif raw.gif rhtet.gif tumblr_n1h148dSXM1rj0k2xo2_250.gif tumblr_n2lpne1tRT1s1p7ueo6_250.gif tumblr_n4px6pS1cQ1rldp0uo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n41tdlARU71qbn42ko2_250.gif tumblr_n494qs7Zw01s07ow9o1_250.gif tumblr_naazxo7SNq1qmc017o2_r2_500.gif tumblr_ndrw97uA2m1qzmjfxo2_500.gif tumblr_nf0ettDYd41rqntxno1_250.gif tumblr_njobzzL38Z1tk78oto3_400.gif tumblr_njzu5gtW2B1rqntxno4_400.gif tumblr_nklqhpYmgF1tk78oto2_400.gif tumblr_nnwd6hwh5E1s3am50o5_r1_500.gif tumblr_obivw80KnX1vwt2wlo1_250.gif xxxxx.gif 200w.gif Category:Pairings Category:Dinah Jane Hansen Category:Normani Kordei